


Shitty Xmas

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Vinsmoke Sanji, Transphobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Nem todos conseguiam ter um natal feliz. Sanji sempre amou aquele dia, até deixar de amar.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 5





	Shitty Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em dezembro de 2019.

A ansiedade de Sanji não o permitiu dormir na noite que antecedia o natal. Não conseguia deixar de pensar como seria o tratamento que receberia de seus familiares depois de um ano sem encontrá-los. Mesmo exausto, ainda foi terminar os preparativos da ceia que começara dois dias antes, se esforçando o máximo para tudo ficar impecável.

Por morar em outro país, ele voltou para casa em que morava quando mais novo e estava hospedado lá por alguns dias, até o natal acabar. A ceia seria ali naquela casa grande mesmo e logo deu o horário em que os parentes começavam a chegar. O que estava temendo aconteceu desde o exato primeiro segundo. Sentiu calafrios percorrendo o corpo quando aquelas palavras saíram da boca de sua avó.

“Pare.”

Tudo piorou quando os outros foram chegando. Cada palavra que diziam enquanto o cumprimentavam o deixava com vontade de morrer. Sentia seu coração espatifar pedacinho por pedacinho. Só queria que parassem de falar e o deixassem em paz. Se não sabiam ser compreensíveis, que fingissem que ele não existia.

“Não falem isso.”

Sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Desde que se assumiu, aquela era a primeira vez que os encontrava e tinha certeza de que seria tratado daquela forma. Era desesperador. Queria ir embora, voltar para o lugar a que pertencia, onde ninguém o humilhava. Fora avisado centenas de vezes para não ir, mesmo assim ele era idiota o bastante para se importar e dar valor aos familiares, achou que teria algum apoio, pelo menos de uma pessoa. Talvez se fosse reconhecido por um único familiar, se sentiria amado.

“Não me chamem assim.”

Sanji acabou se isolando na cozinha, fugindo das pessoas enquanto fingia ainda estar realizando os preparativos da festa. Uma completa mentira, pois já estava tudo pronto. Para sua surpresa, uma de suas tias poucos minutos depois foi até lá e começou a conversar com ele. A primeira palavra que saiu de sua boca o fez sentir um detestável calafrio e suas mãos tremeram. Por um segundo quando a viu se aproximando, achou que ela pediria desculpa pelo que havia dito, especialmente quando o abraçou. Era um completo idiota mesmo.

“Por favor.”

A forma que ela falava até parecia que se importava mesmo com ele, pelo que estava passando e respeitava sua situação complicada. Dizia que iria amá-lo de qualquer forma, não importava o que ou quem ele fosse. Uma completa mentira. Se ela realmente ligasse para ele, não o chamaria daquela forma. Tantas vezes. Em um único minuto. Sabia que sua tia passava por um momento difícil também e diferente dela, ele não diminuiu sua causa. O sofrimento dela não justificava insultá-lo e mesmo assim ele a perdoou, por mais que ela não estivesse à procura disso.

“Pare de dizer esse nome.”

Praticamente ouvia seu coração se espatifando e a única reação que conseguia demonstrar era um sorriso falso, mas que era impossível de se notar sua falsidade. Sanji era profissional naquela expressão, passou a vida toda com ela no rosto enquanto morou com sua família. Ele só queria sair dali, ir embora, voltar para os braços de quem amava. Por dentro estava chorando. Sentia um gosto amargo na boca, queria vomitar. Fumou um maço de cigarros inteiro escondido atrás da porta dos fundos após sua tia voltar para a sala onde se encontrava o restante da família. Ele não queria se juntar a eles. No entanto, era melhor ir de livre e espontânea vontade e evitar outro momento de conversa humilhante com alguma outra pessoa que resolvesse ir atrás dele.

“Eu não aguento mais.”

Com um suspiro ele foi para a sala e se sentou em um sofá. Diferente de todos os outros anos, não queria conversar, não sentia vontade alguma. Era estranho, justo ele que era a pessoa mais sociável de todas, não desejava abrir a boca. Durante toda a festa ficou mexendo em seu celular, arrumando coisas insignificantes para fazer enquanto esperava aquela tortura acabar. Durante a ceia, recebeu elogios e, ao invés de ficar feliz, só sentia seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Mas não ia chorar. Não. Se recusava. Não era mais um garotinho fraco e amedrontado, era um homem adulto forte e com total controle de suas emoções. Logo acabaria, ele conseguia aguentar só mais um pouco, mesmo que em todas as vezes que alguém se dirigia a ele a única coisa que conseguia fazer era concordar e sorrir. A expressão rindo de nervoso nunca fez tanto sentido.

“Eu não sou uma mulher.”

Após a meia noite, ele fingiu estar bêbado para poder se retirar. Trancou-se em seu quarto e caiu de bruços na cama, não aguentando mais segurar e se derramou em lágrimas. Aquilo machucava, nunca se sentiu tão mal em toda sua vida. Por que tinham que tratá-lo como uma mulher? Eles não enxergavam que ele não era mulher? Era um homem. Estava tão óbvio. Eles sabiam, Sanji havia contado e todos disseram que tudo bem, que o aceitavam como era e que não deixariam de amá-lo por isso. Se realmente sentiam isso, por que não o tratavam corretamente? Não era tão difícil assim.

O nome que recebeu ao nascer não o pertencia mais. O corpo já não era mais o mesmo. Amava as mulheres, só não amava ser uma. Era um homem e há anos ele sofria com isso. Se Deus existia mesmo, por que o fez nascer em um corpo que não o pertencia? Machucava. Machucava ainda mais a família que supostamente o amava e aceitava tanto não se dando ao trabalho de tratá-lo no masculino uma única vez. Ignorando totalmente que agora se chamava Sanji e aquele outro nome não importava mais.

Queria não ter se assumido para aquelas pessoas, a dor seria menor se eles não soubessem. Sabia que seria tratado da forma incorreta e mesmo assim ele tentou. Havia um mínimo de esperança que não se concretizou. Estava morto por dentro.

Ele não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Novamente.

Por volta de sete da manhã, sentiu o celular vibrando e com os olhos embaçados, acendeu a tela e viu que havia recebido uma mensagem. Ao olhar o remetente, seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso amável surgiu em seus lábios, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que deu nos últimos dias. Seu coração acelerou e imediatamente desbloqueou a tela e leu a mensagem preguiçosa e toda abreviada, em uma ortografia questionável.

_Kokku, feliz natal._

As pálpebras inchadas e vermelhas estavam doloridas de tanto chorar, choro que não existia mais desde que olhou para a tela. Imediatamente ele começou a digitar, respondendo aquela mensagem. Sabia que o outro não ligava para essas datas, assim como o outro sabia o quanto Sanji ligava para essas datas festivas e sempre se esforçava para minimamente, com seu jeito rude, parabenizá-lo, por mais que não entendesse o motivo da comemoração ou de ter que desejar alguma coisa. Porém, na lógica dele, se Sanji se importava tanto uma mensagem não faria seus dedos caírem.

_Você está sete horas atrasado, marimo._

Enviou empolgado e em menos de um minuto recebeu uma resposta. Zoro costumava sempre responder rápido quando ele não estava dormindo, o que era bem raro, então ficou na expectativa. A adrenalina de brigar com aquele idiota por um motivo besta o excitava.

_Dormi._

Por que aquilo não o surpreendia? Óbvio que o imbecil estava dormindo, sem contar que o fuso horário era bem diferente entre os dois países. Ele deu de ombros, só de receber aquela mensagem já fez seu mundo voltar a ter algum sentido e seu natal realmente se tornar feliz.

_Típico de uma planta como você.  
Zoro... Eles... Me trataram como uma mulher o tempo todo... Apenas usaram aquele nome e nem tentaram me chamar de Sanji em momento algum..._

Sanji digitou e enviou, talvez não fosse ideal falar sobre o ocorrido, mas óbvio que Zoro perceberia seu estado só com mensagens. Ainda assim, ele sabia exatamente a resposta do outro.

_Eu te disse para não ir._

Os dois enviaram ao mesmo tempo e aquilo fez o loiro sorrir, sentindo o coração bem quentinho e confortável. Só não esperava que logo em seguida chegaria mais uma mensagem. Desde quando Zoro mandava mais do que meia palavra?

_Não sei como podem chamar um homem incrível como você de mulher._

O sorriso no rosto do loiro aumentou e ele demorou cinco minutos para responder porque estava rolando na cama e dando soquinhos no ar como um idiota apaixonado. Seu rosto estava quente e se perguntava como aquele imbecil conseguia deixá-lo corado apenas com uma mensagem. Ao reler pela centésima vez, arqueou a sobrancelha enrolada e praticamente bateu na tela do celular para responder em letras maiúsculas.

_Está insinuando que mulheres não são incríveis, seu idiota?_

_Não.  
Estou insinuando que meu marido é um puta de homem maravilhoso e perfeito._

A reação de Sanji foi se esconder debaixo do travesseiro como se Zoro pudesse vê-lo corado. Era estranho, o moreno não costumava dizer essas coisas, mesmo por mensagem. Talvez ele tenha percebido que seu psicológico estava fodido e precisava de conforto. Aquele sem dúvidas era o melhor conforto que existia. O loiro olhou para a aliança em seu dedo e sorriu ainda mais bobo, lembrando-se de quando fizera o pedido e viu o namorado, atual marido, todo corado e escondendo o rosto com a mão. Zoro era muito fofo para ele conseguir aguentar.

_Idiota._

Não conseguiu responder muito, não tinha mais o que falar. Zoro estava sendo vergonhoso e Sanji apostava todo o dinheiro do mundo que o moreno se sentia tão envergonhado quanto ele e provavelmente estava em uma situação bem parecida naquele exato momento. A vibração do celular o fez olhar outra vez para a tela.

_Quero te ver._

Seu coração pareceu subir para a boca, ele não conseguia lidar com o marido sendo tão fofo daquele jeito.

_Eu também.  
Em dois dias eu volto para te amar._

_Ok._

A resposta parecia seca e talvez realmente fosse, se não tivesse um coração azul brega no final, o coração de Sanji. Então mandou o coração verde e colocou o celular para carregar, sabendo que precisaria dele para se distrair e não surtar durante o almoço. Seu coração havia se recuperado e sua confiança também, só precisava aguentar mais um dia daquela tortura e finalmente poderia se jogar nos braços de quem realmente o amava, daquele que o enxergava como realmente era e não o julgava por ter nascido em um corpo errado.

Sanji era um homem de verdade e o preconceito de seus familiares não mudaria isso.


End file.
